


Forgiveness

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: "Alex...burned it down a few months ago. Everything I owned went up in flames. I know I messed up Tim, but at least you HAVE a home to go back to."
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Forgiveness

"WE'RE GOING TO OUR OWN SEPARATE CARS, GO OUR OWN SEPARATE WAYS, AND GO TO OUR OWN SEPARATE HOMES, AND I'M GOING TO TRY AND FORGET I EVER MET YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE-" 

Jay can hear Tim ranting in the distance, but everything sounds foggy. He never thought it would go like this. Jay just wanted help. He thought Tim would listen- he thought...Jay's not sure what he thought. He was so desperate to have a connection with anyone he lied to Tim over and over again. Of course, Tim wouldn't want to be dragged back into this mess. Jay doesn't want to be in this mess. He's lost everything and everyone. His friends and gone, his house was burnt to the ground by the last "friend" he had, all he has left his shitty car that's on its last leg. 

"I... don't have a home anymore." 

Tim stops dead in his tracks. His angry pacing halts as he looks at Jay with irate, yet confused eyes. 

"What do you mean you don't have a house?"

"Alex...burned it down a few months ago. Everything I owned went up in flames. I know I messed up Tim, but at least you HAVE a home to go back to."

Jay can't help it, as hard as he tries to hold it in tears of sadness and stress roll down his checks staining the pavement below him. He never wanted this. He just wanted to help Alex. Jay doesn't understand why he keeps being punished over and over again for that, what he wouldn't give to go back and cuddle up in his bed, not having to worry about being killed in his sleep by masked men. 

"Where have you been sleeping?" 

To Jay's shock, Tim sounds concerned, caring even to Jay's plight. Why does Tim care? Everything is Jay's fault. 

"My car."

Jay manages to choke out between sobs. He wishes he could regain his composure, but everything is hitting him like a ton of bricks. He doesn't even bother to block his face when Tim puts a hesitant hand on Jay's shoulder, undoubtedly about to punch Jay again. 

"Get in my car."

"Huh-"

"Just get in the car before I change my mind. I have a guest bedroom. You can stay with me a few days while you figure something out." 

"But I dragged you back into this! I took you to that hospital!"

"Yeah, and I'm pissed about it, but you can't sleep in your car in the middle of winter. You'll freeze to death. I'm upset but not upset enough I want you to DIE. Just come on."

With reluctance, Jay opens the side door to Tim's car and hops in the passenger side. Tim says nothing as he sits in the driver's seat, only reaching into the back to pull out a coat and it draping around Jay's chilled arms.

"Tim?"

"You look cold." 

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." 

As Tim turns on the radio to 90's country, Jay leans his head back into the seat. Tim doesn't look angry anymore. He seems more like a frustrated friend who's trying to figure out why his friend is such a dumbass.

"I'm so sorry, Tim."

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's just go home and get you a shower and food. We can talk about it later. And I won't punch you in this face this time."

Jay smiles softly. It's the first time he can remember smiling in weeks. The last time Jay smiled was when...he was with Tim scouting for clues. A feeling flutters in Jay's chest, but he pushes it away. It'll be better to process emotions like that when he's safe at Tim's home, his home for now. The last thing Jay see's before drifting off is Tim glancing over to him and showing a soft smile.


End file.
